


<3

by methamphetamine



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: It was amongst a meteor shower of blood and assorted human remains that Nikaido realised she'd fallen in love.
Relationships: Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	<3

It was amongst a meteor shower of blood and assorted human remains that Nikaido realised she'd fallen in love. Chunks of flesh rained down from the heavens whilst Noi kicked the absolute shit out of some poor bastard's head; Nikaido watched on in awe as she rained punches down on the man's (now deceased) body. She'd never seen the taller woman go this overboard before, there must be something on her mind.

"He's dead, Noi." She said carefully, stepping over a particularly gory piece of arm that had been left for the cockroaches, that no doubt resided in the abandoned factory, to chew on. Blood dripped from Noi's mask, the deep blue mixing in with the brilliant crimson. Nikaido gently grasped her arm, wincing slightly as the sticky texture of guts on her hands sent small shivers down her spine; it was nothing new, feeling another human's innards on her bare hands, but the feeling was still slightly gross.

"I know." Said Noi, shaking Nikaido's hand off of her arm angrily and bending down to look through the cavity in the corpse's chest. The sound of splintering bones ricocheted through the air as the white-haired woman ripped them apart, searching for something. Nikaido didn't know what. Instead of speaking again and potentially damaging the fragile situation further, Nikaido crouched down next to Noi and observed her movements. Her strong, pale hands dug past the lungs, tossing them aside like an angry child who didn't want to play with a particular toy any more. The shorter of the pair wanted to ask what was wrong, what was she looking for, why was she looking for it, but instead, she shuffled closer to the woman and hesitantly sat next to the cadaver. Noi's eyelashes fluttered slightly in response to her movements, but she said nothing. Nikaido took this opportunity to observe her, the flex of her muscles as she tore through the remains of what had once been a man, now an unrecognisable husk. There was something about Noi that had made Nikaido fall in love, maybe it was her upbeat attitude, or her winning smile when something good happened, maybe it was the way she looked after beating the absolute shit out of some poor fucker who had crossed her path. Nikaido didn't know, but she had fallen hard.

It seemed that Noi had finally found what she was looking for, as she ripped a bloody red object out of the cavity in the man's chest. Nikaido looked at it in bewilderment; a heart?

"For you." Said Noi, a small amount of insecurity in her voice as she held out the heart for her to accept. Nikaido, sensing the meaning of the gesture, didn't hesitate to accept, taking the blood-filled, still warm human heart out of Noi's hands.

"I'll treasure it." She said, a wide grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading!!!! Sorry it's so short lmao


End file.
